


Kinktober 2019

by lojo



Series: Kinktober Collection [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance but soft, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Felching, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Implied Proposal, Knifeplay, Leashes, Lingerie, Look at me doing yescon doflaw, M/M, Medical Kink, Modern AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petplay, Puppy Play, Scarification, Sex Work, Sounding, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Retitled again. Kinks and individual chapter tags & warnings listed in the chapter summaries.Chapter 1: Kid/Law, soundingChapter 2: Crocodile/Corazon, crossdressingChapter 3: Doflamingo/Law, petplayChapter 4: Ace/Sanji, forcefeedingChapter 5: Kid/Law, brandingChapter 6: Crocodile/Doflamingo, sugar daddy





	1. NSFW KidLaw medical kink- sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid has his own personal Doctor Sexy.  
Chapter tags: medical kink, sounding
> 
> WC goal: 500  
WC in actuality: 859

“Are you sure that’ll fit?” Kid holds a hand over his crotch and his eyes wide as he stares at the metal rod held aloft in Law’s hand. It’s much much thicker than anything that’s ever been inside Kid’s cock and Law wants to shove it inside him?! His thighs try to close but Law is standing between his knees and isn’t deterred. 

“Of course it will, Eustass-ya,” he says, looking determined. “You can trust me. I’m a doctor.”

Kid chokes out a startled laugh at that, but Law has a point and between the white lab coat and the blue gloves he looks the part. For all the weird stuff Law has ever suggested it’s never once been a bad experience and this won’t be any different, right? He nods, tells himself to toughen up and lays back the way Law originally instructed him to. 

“Okay… Do it.”

Law takes Kid’s semi-soft cock and begins. Normally when Law takes him in his fist it feels good but he’s abruptly filled with nerves and the gloves instead of bare skin isn’t helping. His dick is real important to him and there are butterflies in his stomach at the reality of him laying back and letting Law do whatever the hell he wants to him. 

Kid makes a pained noise and his hands twitch, he wants to squirm so badly but with Law’s hand firmly wrapped around Kid’s delicate appendage the man isn’t going anywhere. He tries laying down but he sits up on his elbows to watch and makes a noise as the metal gets closer and closer.

“Just relax,” Law tells him without looking away from his task.

The end of the thin metal rod enters Kid’s urethra and slips downward, helped along by gravity and the copious lubricant Law slathered on and Law’s careful insistence. It’s cold at first but warms up quickly and Law presses it down slowly, inch by inch of metal disappearing, swallowed up by the flushed red of Kid’s cock. It’s hypnotising in a strange way and they’re both watching, transfixed.  
The whole process takes longer than either of them expected but Law is careful to make this a pleasurable experience so he is careful not to puncture or damage any of Kid’s delicate flesh.  
When the end of the rod reaches the tip of Kid’s penis with just the base of the sound visible Law finds himself breathing heavily with excitement and he looks up. Kid is no better and is flushed bright red, his mouth agape as he looks down at his own cock that’s hardened despite his expectation. 

“How does it feel?”

“Like I need to piss.”

“Need me to stop?”

“No. It’s really fuckin’ good.” His hands curl to fists on his thighs and Law’s fingers skim down his length, spreading lube. 

Law starts like that then grows more bold, rubbing Kid’s foreskin between Law’s thumb and index finger and slowly stroking his shaft. As he does so he takes the base of the sound with his other hand and withdraws it part way then lets it go, watching as it sinks back down. 

He does this a few times and when it’s in deep it feels like it’s pushing on something deep inside that feels so good. Why is it so good? Law keeps jerking him off, occasionally rubbing his balls or squeezing the shaft of his dick around the sound. Between the gentle stroking and the massage deep inside him Kid is so close. 

“Fuck.” Kid says emphatically. “I think I’m gonna-”  
“Go ahead.”  
Kid makes a strangled moan when he ejaculates around the sound and the orgasm is intense. Much more intense than anything he’s experienced before and for a moment he feels boneless. Then Law starts pulling the sound out and the orgasm feels like its continuing and Kid can’t take much more of this, he really is going to lose his mind. When it’s finally over and Kid can breathe again Law is wiping Kid’s semen up and he’s acutely aware of being covered in lube. 

“I’d say you enjoyed that.” Law says with some amusement at the way Kid is sprawled out beneath them, blissed out of his mind. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m glad you did because I heard of these sounds that vibrate and I was thinking-”

“Oh god, I’d die.” Kid cuts him off. He’s still recovering from the sheer intensity of what he just went through. 

“Perhaps. I’d still like to try it sometime.”

Kid lays there in silence while Law does his cleanup and Law is not gentle with his oversensitive cock but he can't muster up the energy to complain. After a while speaks up.

“When you said you wanted to try a medical kink this isn't what I had in mind.”

“What did you think I meant?” There’s that amusement in Law’s voice again and Kid can’t help but feel he’s being made fun of.

“I don’t know, I figured you’d wear a sexy nurse uniform and use a stethoscope on me or something.”

“There’s nothing sexy about stethoscopes.”  
He sounds so matter-of-fact that Kid can’t help but laugh.


	2. NSFW Crocodile/Rocinante crossdressing - corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: crossdressing, lingerie, corsetry, office sex (almost), butt plugs
> 
> WC goal: 500  
WC in actuality: 1352

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late and I'm pretty sure I'm the only person on earth who will enjoy it but anyway here it is!

“I- I can’t breathe.” 

“That’s the point.” Robin’s words are not unkind and Rocinante tries to look over his shoulder at her. She points him forward again and Roci turns, choosing instead to run his hands over the thick fabric of the corset, feeling the steel boning forcing his body into shape. 

Rocinante is beginning to doubt his decision to have himself tied into a garment he won’t be able to remove without help.

“You’ll be fine. Shallow breaths.” 

Robin’s advice is welcome but Rocinante doesn’t know how well he can follow it. He sucks in breath after breath, never quite feeling like he’s getting enough oxygen. His hands quiver as the corset cinches ever tighter and he places a hand over his chest, feeling his heart thumping. Is it silly that this makes him anxious? 

“Are you sure he’ll like it?” He asks, knowing the answer but still needing to hear it.  
“I am.”

The corset ties are finally tied at the small of his back and Rocinante keeps breathing those shallow breaths. 

Robin gives him a knowing look and collects her things. As she’s stepping through the door she meets his eyes and gives him a sly smile.  
“If he doesn’t appreciate it you should come and find me. We could have some fun together.”

He splutters and nods dumbly, not able to trust his words right now. He doesn’t know how much she’s joking and how much she is serious and he doesn’t have time to think about it when he’s so worried about what’s to come. Rocinante doesn’t do surprises and Crocodile doesn’t either so this will be something new entirely. 

If he’s honest with himself it turns Rocinante on to see his own reflection looking so girly and he’s half-hard looking at himself. He’s plastered in makeup, the sultry smokey eyeshadow and ruby-red lips are something he’s done before and dammit he’s good at makeup. He’s wearing gorgeous white louboutin heels, a gift from his partner that still makes him feel weak when he thinks about how much they cost, and thigh highs stretched around the muscles of his legs and bulging where the lace tops dig in . He’s worn these satin briefs before as well, but the corset is new. It pulls his waist in, giving him a silhouette he never thought he’d have.

Nothing will hide his broad shoulders and flat chest but the illusion the corset gives him is enough. Rocinante cups his chest, flutters his eyelashes and thanks god Crocodile even has a full length mirror in his private office. 

It doesn’t take long for Crocodile to return from his meeting, thankfully, and Rocinante greets him with a smile. Crocodile says nothing at first, brows raising and eyes roving over Rocinante’s dolled up figure. He locks the door behind him, a good sign, and keeps his eyes on Rocinante.

Rocinante feels as though he can’t possibly relax and the corset forces his back straight. He stands tall, towering over his partner while Crocodile walks around him in a circle, inspecting him. He does his best not to fidget, he knows Crocodile hates fidgeting, and looks at his false nails instead. 

Crocodile still isn’t saying anything and the nerves are back in full. This was a bad idea, Crocodile hates it, he thinks it’s stupid and he should just throw the corset away.

“Do you like it?” He asks shyly, looking up at Crocodile from beneath his thick mascara-black lashes. 

“Yes.” Crocodile puffs on his cigar, letting out a plume of smoke. He removes his coat and places it carefully on the back of his office chair. He butts the cigar out and pushes the ashtray aside and that’s how Rocinante knows he has Crocodile’s full attention. 

Crocodile leans against the edge of his desk looking coolly at Rocinante. 

“I’m glad they fit.” He points to the shoes and Rocinante looks down at them. “Can you walk in them?”

“Maybe,” Rocinante answers honestly. 

“Come here.” He holds a hand out and Rocinante takes it gratefully, using the guidance to step forward, wobbling precariously in the heels and terrified of falling over. He’s worn high heels before but these are different, they’re special and it’s important he doesn’t fuck this up. He settles against Crocodile, straddling one of Crocodile’s thighs and tilts his head to kiss him. Crocodile’s hook settles at the dip of his waist and Rocinante leans into it, trusting that Crocodile will not accidentally cut him. 

Crocodile cups Rocinante’s chin and places a thumb over his lips, rubbing gently to smear the lipstick. 

“I want you on your knees.” His voice is thick with desire and he sucks the pad of his thumb, tasting the lipstick. It’s hotter than he should be and it takes Rocinante a moment to answer him.

“I- I don’t think I can bend down. This is so tight…” he trails off and gestures to the restrictive corset around his waist. 

Crocodile’s eyes flick down to the corset then back up to his eyes.

“I see.” He sounds bored, not a good sign. Rocinante hates disappointing others and Crocodile is deeply disappointed. 

“Wait, let me show you something!” Rocinante leans against the desk and looks enticingly over his shoulder at Crocodile. He knows the heels give his legs a fantastic shape and it doesn’t take Crocodile long to push up behind him, crowding him from behind, the heavy metal weight of the hook between his shoulder blades pushing him down to press him against the wooden surface. Crocodile’s hand runs over his shoulders and arms and waist and Rocinate can’t help the moan when Crocodile starts pulling the satin panties down. They slide down his thighs and he steps out of them and spreads his legs further.

Those shallow breaths are starting to make him feel dizzy but he can’t help it, Crocodile has this effect on him and with him bent over and his ass on display Crocodile is able to see the jewelled base of the plug he inserted earlier. 

Rocinante held his breath when Crocodile started pulling the plug out and it's a good thing he's flat on the desk or he would have fallen because he swoons, dizzy enough that he closes his eyes. His head is swimming when Crocodile calls him Corazon in an alarmed voice and he slumps down.

Rocinante comes to on the plush couch conveniently placed in Crocodile’s office and he can breathe again. His hands shoot to his midsection and he feels bare skin instead of the corset. Oh no! The pillow he’s laying on shifts and it’s then that he realises his his head is in Crocodile’s lap. He feels small and cute with Crocodile’s fingers carding through his hair. Neither are sensations he has very often and it’s so damn nice. 

"What happened?" He asks, looking up to see Crocodile frowning at him.

“You passed out. You should have realised it was too tight, that was very stupid of you.” Crocodile’s admonishment makes Rocinante smile sheepishly and turn his head to avoid looking at him. There on the floor nearby lays the shredded white fabric of the corset.  
"You broke it."

"I couldn't untie it and you weren't waking up. I had to cut it open," Crocodile rubs the gold base of the dramatic prosthetic. Crocodile’s concern is rare and Rocinante’s lips pull into a wide smile. 

“My hero. How ever shall I thank you?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of a way.” 

Feeling bold now that he can breathe again he pulls himself up onto his knees and settles on Crocodile’s lap, legs spread with his knees either side of Crocodile’s legs. The plug is still there and this time he stays wide awake as he guides Crocodile’s hands down to his ass. 

Here he is, former marine, age 26, having just passed out on his boyfriends desk, said boyfriend is twenty years his senior, because he decided to crossdress and couldn't handle the underwear he himself chose and now he’s going to be fucked on the office couch. Yeah, life is going about how he expected.


	3. NSFW DofLaw petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy spends some quality time with his cute puppy.  
Chapter tags: established relationship, pet play, puppy play, collars, leashes, oral and anal sex, felching
> 
> WC goal: 500  
WC in actuality: 3,496 lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in some au where Doffy and Law have an established D/s relationship with added puppy play for flavour. I wanted to post this for Doffy's birthday and I'm 2 days late!!! :( Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to Hannah, thank you SO MUCH for beta reading

“You want me to pretend to be a dog while you fuck me?”

“It doesn’t sound good when you phrase it like that,” Doflamingo says and then laughs.

Law holds the fluffy ears up and frowns. “Doffy, are you a furry? It’s okay if you are but I think you should be the one dressing up.”

The unexpected question and dry observation fill Doflamingo with mirth and he laughs, cuffing the side of Law’s face. There’s a wry tilt to Law’s lips as well and Doffy ruffles his hair. 

“I’m not, I just think it’ll suit you. Play along with me, Law. At least try it.” Doflamingo takes his glasses off and sets them aside, looking Law in the eye. “I know you’ll like it.”

Law gives the items Doflamingo wants to use on him a skeptical glance and sighs. “Fine, but I am *not* using that.” He points at the tail plug in Doflamingo’s hand. 

“But it’s so cute!” Doffy shakes the tail plug, showing off how fluffy the black tail attached to it is. 

“No way. You’re going to have to pretend.” 

“Okay, I can compromise. Now, if you’re ready, I want to begin.” He drops the plug and stands, Law joining him. 

Law has already stripped and Doffy can’t help running his hands over Law’s thin and muscular body, pulling him close to press against him with a hand at the small of Law’s back. Doffy loves being fully dressed when Law is naked, it makes him feel powerful, and his fingers trace over the heart shaped tattoo on Law’s chest before threading through the hair at the back of Law’s head. He tugs sharply forcing Law’s head back and leers over him, and his long tongue lolls out and licks across Law’s lips, licking into his mouth when he opens it. Their lips connect and Law’s fingers grip the front of Doffy’s shirt, eagerly reciprocating and their lips move together in a sloppy, wet sounding kiss.

Doffy moans into Law’s mouth when Law rubs against him, his cock stirring in interest and he can feel Law is the same. He pulls away, parting for a moment to breathe before going back for more and Law keeps grinding against him. Doffy’s hand moves down to squeeze Law’s ass and he pulls him closer. 

The pinch of Law’s teeth on the tip of his tongue tells him Law has had enough and he releases Law, loving his spit-shiny lips and the dazed look in his eyes. Perfect.  
“Hold your hands out.” 

Law holds still while he allows Doflamingo to dress him as he pleases. Doffy takes Law’s hands and draws paw pads on his palms with a black marker. Next he slides the triangular black ears in place atop Law’s head and clips them, settling in to his scruffy hair. They look sweet and silly and are just as cute as Doffy knew they would be. 

“On your knees.” 

Law gives him a heated look and sinks to his knees which brings him face to face with Doflamingo’s crotch. Another time and Doffy might have pulled his dick out and had Law suck on it but it can wait, he wants to play first. 

“Stick your tongue out.” Law does so and Doffy swipes the pad of his thumb onto it, pressing down. “You’ll be using this a lot tonight.” 

Law’s gold eyes are burning when he looks up at Doffy from beneath his thick lashes and Doffy’s smile is wide. 

Law is so pretty, with his dramatic tattoos and bold attitude and the ears- oh, he’s perfect. And almost ready. Doffy picks up the collar, custom made just for Law and loops it around his throat. It’s thick black leather with a red velvet lining, dotted with short silver spikes and buckles together tight enough to press Law’s adam's apple when he swallows. There are three D-rings on it, perfect for attaching chains to and Doflamingo clips a leash on. 

This is the part Doffy likes best, where the collar goes on and Law leans into a scene. Law’s rude personality takes a backseat and his playfulness comes forward and he delights in teasing Doffy. Doflamingo loves his bratty sub and he especially loves how cute he is with the ears.

Doflamingo chose this room to play in because of the plush carpet beneath his feet which will keep Law from bitching about how sore his knees are. He’s so thoughtful, Law is so lucky to have him. 

Doffy lets the leash slack and takes a seat on the sofa a few paces away. 

“Come here puppy.”

Doflamingo clicks his fingers and makes a kissy face, patting his knee. He tugs on the leash when Law doesn’t move straight away and he crawls towards him. The sight is unexpectedly erotic, the collar and the ears and Law’s pout hit him hard. Law settles at Doflamingo’s feet and looks up at him with a faint blush and Doffy really likes what he sees, openly palming himself.

“You know some tricks, don’t you? Sit.” Law following instructions always sends a thrill through Doffy, the subservience and blush on Law’s face is everything.

Law sits on his haunches with his hands curled into fists on the floor in front of him, looking up at Doflamingo who lazes back, grinning widely. The toe of his shoe nudges Law’s inner thighs, drags slowly up his balls to press against Law’s half-hard cock. 

“Good boy.” 

Law scowls and acts like he hates the praise but Doflamingo knows he loves it. 

“Doffy-”

“Puppies don’t use words.” Doffy presses a finger to Law’s lips to keep them shut and Law’s tongue peeks out to lick his fingertips, growing more bold and licking more. He licks the length of Doffy’s fingers then leans forward, kissing Doffy’s palm and licking there too, leaving saliva all over his hand. 

Doflamingo is eager to see how far Law will let him push and presses his fingers against Law’s lips. Law licks his fingers again and takes them into his mouth, switching to sucking on them. He bobs his head and sucks, tongue working the underside like he’s sucking Doflamingo’s cock and not his index and middle fingers.

Doflamingo pets his hair, mindful of the ears then takes a handful to hold Law still while he presses down on Law’s tongue then shoves his fingers back to the back of his throat. Law gags and his hand shoots up to snatch Doflamingo’s wrist, trying to stop him and pull away but Doflamingo doesn’t loosen his hold for a delicious long moment.

Doflamingo lets go of Law’s hair and withdraws his hand and tuts, tapping law on the nose. 

“Puppies don’t use their hands.”

Law sneers at him, baring his teeth. It’s a distinctly canine reaction and Doflamingo *loves* it, but Law is trying to be a good boy and he’s not using his words, and his hands have returned to his sides.

Doflamingo knows his darling hates following all these rules. Law’s lack of discipline and respect for protocol is well established between them. Luckily for them both Doflamingo finds it charming to continually reinforce lessons and not disrespectful or exhausting.

“I want you to speak.” At Law’s blank look Doffy sighs and rephrases, “bark for me.”

“Woof.” Law says it flatly and Doffy frowns. This just won’t do.

The playful pressure he’d had on Law’s cock stops and he presses down sharply, making Law whimper. Law flexes and curls forward to alleviate the pressure but Doflamingo does not let up and the edge of his shoe crushes down on Law’s shaft. He has trouble being a good boy sometimes, he insists on being untamable and it is this bratty aspect of Law that makes it so delicious to bring him to heel. 

“You can bark better than that, can’t you? Be a good boy and play along.”

Law bares his teeth at him then tries again, barking like he means it. Instantly Doffy lifts his foot and relieves the pressure, nudging Law’s knee to encourage him to spread his legs further. This way he can rub the top of his foot against Law’s dick and Law responds with short unsure thrusts, growing more bold as his hips roll more, seeking more friction. 

He tries petting the side of Law’s face while Law pleasures himself and it’s sweet until he pushes against Law’s lips. Law snarls and snaps at him, teeth catching the ends of his fingers. 

“Okay, fufufu,” he laughs and rubs his hand, moving his foot away from Law. “Maybe I deserved that, but good puppies don’t bite. Should I get a muzzle for you?” 

Law shakes his head and changes his tune at the very real threat of some sort of gag and presses his face into Doffy’s hand, enticing him to pet again. It’s cute, it’s so cute and Doffy forgives him instantly, stroking him like he would a real dog. 

“Would you like to get off? Does my poor little boy want it bad?”

Law nods, moaning and licking Doffy’s hand, his leg, anything he can get close enough to to emphasise how bad he wants it.

“Okay. I’ll let you hump my leg, just like a real dog.” Doflamingo leans back and stretches his arms either side of him on the back of the sofa. He toes Law’s dick again and watches with keen interest. “You have thirty seconds.”

It doesn’t seem to register to Law what he’s just said and Doffy can see it ticking over in his mind, his analytical mind likely weighing the pros and cons of debasing himself like this. Silly boy, he doesn’t need to think, he just needs to do as he’s told. 

“Time’s ticking puppy.” 

That spurs him into action and Law moves to straddle Doffy’s foot, rolling his hips and rutting against his leg. His face is flushed and he’s frowning in concentration when he works himself against Doflamingo. The burn of humiliation makes this all the more sweeter for Doflamingo to watch as his puppy submits. He rubs himself furiously against Doflamingo’s shin, skin dragging against Doffy’s bare leg. 

“Time’s up.” 

Law’s hips roll upward twice more, desperately chasing his release even when Doffy said he ran out of time, naughty. 

“Too bad puppy,” Doflamingo says with false sympathy, “but it’s my turn now.”

Law groans in frustration, face pressed against Doffy’s knee. 

“Are you a good boy?”

Law sits at attention, watching him with keen interest. He places a hand on Doffy’s thigh, waiting for the answer with great anticipation. 

“I think you are. I have a treat for you.” 

He pulls his pants down enough to reveal his cock nestled in short blond curls. Doffy strokes himself a few times, greatly enjoying the way Law’s eyes are fixed on him. 

“Lick it.”

There’s a moment where Doflamingo wonders if inviting Law to suck his cock was a mistake when he’s been particularly bitey but the thought passes when Law shuffles forward between his thighs and leans forward. Law presses the flat of his tongue against Doflamingo’s dick and licks, over and over up the length and he kisses the leaking tip. 

Doffy groans and guides Law’s head down and Law obediently opens his mouth wide, taking in as much as he can, his lips forming a seal and his cheeks hollow with his sucking as he pulls off. Law sinks his head back down again and Doffy’s hips jerk up into that wet heat, the feeling of Law gagging is delicious around him. Law pulls off and takes more in with each bob of his head and Doffy’s cock hits the back of his throat. Law swallows around him and works to relax his throat, sinking down until his nose is pressed against Doflamingo’s trimmed pubes. He’s slobbering all over Doflamingo’s dick and it feels fantastic. 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Doflamingo praises, and his eyes flutter close when Law hums around him, the vibration is too much. He pulls Law up, tugging on the leash when Law doesn’t release him immediately. Doffy doesn’t want to blow his load so soon, he wants to fuck his pet while he’s being so sweet and docile.

Doffy loves the drool that’s down Law’s chin and glistening in his facial hair, it suits the way his cheeks are darkened and the hazy look in his eyes. 

“Just lick it now,” he says, finding that to be a suitable compromise. 

He licks Doflamingo’s cock, broad stripes that are almost but not-quite satisfying enough and then he sees Law bare his teeth. 

“Don’t you dare!”

He yanks Law’s head back and Law grimaces at the pain, then his grit teeth morph into a smile. There’s a challenge in Law’s eyes and a defiant tilt to his chin. He’s always like this, always so bratty. 

“Were you about to bite me?”

Law’s grin is impish and Doffy cups the side of his face, tilting his head up and frowning at him with a pronounced sneer.

“Bad boy.” He’s not truly angry, trusting himself to catch Law before he’d do anything so painful to him but the implication was there. 

He pushes Law’s shoulders back, giving him a new order. 

“Lay down.” 

Law does not, and Doflamingo grins. Law always refuses to cooperate when Doflamingo really wants him to so he stands, shrugging off the coat as he does so. He pushes his sleeves up his forearms and settles a predatory stare on Law. It’s okay, if Law won’t do as he’s told he will simply make Law do what he wants. Law is not a small man but being bigger and stronger than Law makes it so satisfyingly easy to bend him to his will.

He shoves Law harshly this time and watches him flail before landing back on his ass. Doflamingo kneels, settles over him and presses Law into the floor. 

“Ignore me again and I’ll give you a smack.” He grins down, leaning over Law like this is so hot and he loves the power trip it gives him. “Spread your legs.” Doflamingo’s wide smile ticks this side of irritation when Law presses his knees together. 

Doflamingo drops the leash and Doflamingo follows through with his warning and hits Law’s thighs with an open palm. It isn’t particularly effective or painful, mostly for show, but it works and Law wriggles, finally complying and Doffy wrenches his knees apart. There, he sees it, the flash of a grin before Law opens his pretty mouth and lets out a moan. Doflamingo knows this is what Law wanted the whole time, something they’ve talked about before. Law likes to be manhandled and made to feel small and weak and Doffy is the man for the job. 

He holds Law’s arms above his head in a crushing grip, other hand sneaking down to wrap around his cock and tug harshly. Law squirms and whines, vocal in his complaint but Doffy is relentless and does not loosen his grip. 

When he lets go of Law’s arms he has the sense to keep them above his head. One of the ear clips has been knocked out of place and Doffy fusses, pushing it back to fix it before he moves his attention. He runs a hand over Law’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh then runs his knuckles down Law’s length, over his sac and runs his fingers over Law’s taint and the delicate skin around his hole. He tries pressing a finger in, making Law twist and complain anew but Doflamingo holds him down by the hips. This would work better with lube and he’s so glad he had the forethought to keep it in his pocket.

He draws his hands away for a moment and the cap of the lube bottle opening seems loud while Doffy holds his breath and Law is panting, anticipation making him flush and Law’s cock is hard against his belly. 

Doffy spreads lube over Law’s ass and presses a finger in again, this time going much more smoothly. Law twists and whines when Doffy presses a second finger in, stretching him though he doesn’t need much from Law’s earlier prep. Doffy then slicks up his length and he’s done enough, too impatient for more prep. He holds Law’s thigh up against his upper body so he’s spread wide open and guides himself to sinks in to Law’s sweet tight ass. He pushes in, inch by inch being swallowed up and Doffy groans when he bottoms out, bowing his head for a moment while he breathes and lets Law adjust. 

It becomes clear pretty quickly that Law is ready because he grinds his hips on Doffy’s length and Doffy takes that as an open invitation to pull out most of the way and thrust back in. Over and over he fucks into him, the lube offering an easy glide in Law’s velvety ass and he picks up the pace so he’s fucking him in earnest. 

At one point when he’s close he pulls out and directs Law to roll over, intent on taking him from behind. His eyes rove over the tattoo on Law’s back and leans over him, pressing a quick kiss over his shoulder and arms framing either side of Law’s body while he fucks into him. Law arches his back and presses his ass back against Doffy. Eventually Doffy reaches his limit and he thrusts in one last time, cock pulsing as he empties his balls deep in Law’s ass while he moans gutturally, pumping his hips as he rides out the last of the pleasure. He pulls out when he catches his breath and loves Law’s groan. 

Law doesn’t have long to complain about the emptiness without Doffy filling him up and the fact that he hasn’t gotten off yet. Doffy pulls Law up onto his knees so Law is resting forward on his forearms and spreads his ass. That tight little hole that had been stretched around his cock is starting to leak and Doffy can’t help himself, he has to have a taste. He leans down and teases over Law’s hole with his long tongue, hand reaching around to play with his length. Law hasn’t come yet and he’s waited long enough, Doflamingo will give him the pleasure he deserves.

Law makes a strangled noise at the stimulation and Doflamingo pumps him firmly, tongue firmly pressing against the delicate skin and licking him eagerly. His tongue presses and eases in, pushing inside Law’s ass so he can taste himself. Tongue working inside the hole he just fucked is a perverse sort of pleasure and he feels a bolt of arousal at the soft moans Law’s letting out. 

Doffy kicks it up a notch and sucks, making a filthy slurping noise that sends a shiver down Law’s spine and Law moans, rolling back onto his mouth. 

He holds Law like that, licking and slurping and making obscene squelching noises until Law cries out, blowing his load in Doffy’s fist and with Doffy’s tongue deep in his ass. He’s swallowed up most of his own load, fingers pressing in to scrape out all the come he can to lick his fingers clean. When he’s finally had his fill he lets Law go and watches as his puppy sinks to the floor, completely fucked out. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand lets Doffy know just how filthy he is and that is its own pleasure. 

He wipes his hands clean of Law’s come and reaches for Law’s neck. Unbuckling the collar signals the end of the scene and Law’s demeanour changes, he flops down and rubs his hands over his face, groaning. 

“You did good.” Doffy unclips the ears and brushes hair from Law’s eyes, leaning down to plant a big wet kiss on his cheek. He tries to plant one on Law’s mouth but Law leans away from him.

“Don’t kiss me, cum breath.” Law turns his head and refuses to let Doffy kiss him no matter how much Doffy wheedles. 

“But it’s yours!”

“I don’t want it. Yuck.” He pushes Doffy’s face away, completely ignoring Doffy’s exaggerated pouting and kissy noises. Eventually Doflamingo stops and relents, instead settling for cleaning Law up with some nearby tissues. If he doesn’t clean him up Law will complain, loudly.

Law is lax beneath his hands and lets him maneuver Law as he sees fit, fingers skimming over the cleft of ass and dipping in slightly to marvel at the hot hole he can’t get enough of. When Law decides he’s had enough he jerks away, sitting up to give Doffy a critical stare.

“You kept calling me puppy.”

“Yeah. You liked it, didn’t you?” It’s the cutest pet name Doflamingo could come up with and he thinks it suits Law.

“Hmm.” Law hums noncommittally, then his lips spread into a wicked smile. “I’ve decided I’m not a puppy. I’m a wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know playing fetch is a common petplay thing but i don't think its sexy so i didn't include it lol. if doffy tried law would have just watched him toss a ball or whatever and not moved to getit. also this is the gag they would have used but I wanted Law's mouth free for dick sucking so ... you know..... next time


	4. NSFW Ace/Sanji dominance - force feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji makes Ace eat way more than he's comfortable with but it turns out to be more than okay.  
Chapter tags: canon verse, dominance, soft dom, handfeeding, force feeding
> 
> WC goal: 500  
WC in actuality: 1,394

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read hope you can't tell. i was super tired by the end but i wanted to hustle something out after the marathon from yesterday. leave me requests! 
> 
> for the dominance prompt i was going to write smolaw boot worship but then i had the thought, what if ace was a service top? and it's all been downhill from there.

Sanji/Ace  
“Thats a huge steak and you’re not eating anything. Are you sure you don’t want to share?”

Sanji places his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, a soft smile on his lips. “It’s fine. I want you to eat up, enjoy!” 

It feels awkward at first to eat with such a captivated audience but Ace shrugs and gets over it pretty fast. The food is cooked to perfection and is a delicious wash of flavour on his tongue, as can be expected from Sanji and the man sits there smoking, entirely focussed on Ace and unoving save for his movements to ash the cigarette. Sanji seems content to watch him like a hawk, so Ace dutifully cuts and chews and swallows until most of his plate is finished. It doesn’t matter that he chews with his mouth open or smacks his lips, both habits he gets yelled at for sometimes by his more dignified brothers, Sanji just looks at him with an indulgent smile. It’s kind of nice to just be gross like his usual self and not be told to stop it. 

Ace can’t help but watch Sanji watching him, it’s like the blond is entranced by his every movement and he licks his lips unconsciously, face heating when Sanji’s blue eyes trace the motion. He won’t lie, being looked at like he’s good enough to eat is making him feel hot and a little flustered.

Sudden sleepiness grips him, as it often does, and Ace’s eyes slip closed, faceplanting on the table. The hat on his head doesn’t do much to soften the blow but lucky for him he’s out before he thuds on the wooden surface. 

He’s shaken awake by a firm hand on his shoulder and blinks sleepily. 

“Wake up, you haven’t finished yet.” 

Ace is still holding the fork and grunts when he sits back up, readjusting the hat. 

“You’re almost done,” Sanji says, “keep going.”

Ace shakes his head and puts his fork down, smacking his lips to show pleasure with themeal he’d just eaten. “That was really good but I’m full!” His hands drop to his belt and he loosens it, sighing when he can breathe again. He unbuttons the top of his shorts as well and the relief from the tight pressure is bliss. He doesn’t feel relaxed for long.

“Oh.” Sanji butts the cigarette out and Ace has the distinct impression he’s done something wrong when the air around Sanji changes from placid to domineering. 

Sanji rounds the table and pushes Ace back on the bench. Ace gets the idea pretty quick when Sanji settles on his lap, firm pressure over his crotch and Ace holds his waist to steady him. He squirms a little, Sanji’s weight on his lap is fine but he’s leaning against his gut and the pressure hurts. 

“We don’t waste food. Do you need some help?” Sanji takes Ace’s chin and tilts his face to look up at him. There’s a serious look in his eye when he takes the fork and loads it up. “Open up.”

Ace is quite helpless to Sanji’s firm instruction and opens his mouth, obediently taking the food pushed into his mouth. He chews, and feels like he’s going to gag when he swallows but he manages to get it down. 

“Good,” Sanji says with a heated look in his eye and the praise makes Ace’s heart flip. He wants to please the cook and keep the praise coming. 

“Another,” Sanji breathes in Ace’s ear and Ace shivers when Sanji’s fingers brush over his throat, rubbing his adam’s apple briefly. Sanji stabs the fork into the meat and brings it to Ace’s lips. “Take another bite. I know you can do it.” 

Sanji rolls his hips, grinding down on Ace and he groans, the arm around Sanji’s waist tightening for a second. God, it’s too much, but Sanji won’t take no for an answer.

Ace does so, slowly, agonisingly and Sanji smiles when he swallows. Ace’s eyes are glazed over and he looks to Sanji with a whimper. It’s seriously starting to hurt now and his stomach is distended. He feels so bloated and disgusting and Sanji is looking at him with a heavy blush dusting his cheeks.

“Keep going.” 

Sanji’s tone brooks no argument and Ace’s lips quiver when Sanji loads the fork up again and brings it to his mouth. 

Ace is uncomfortably full but the plate isn’t empty yet. Whenever he tries to say he’s finished eating Sanji rubs a hand over his shoulder and squeezes threateningly, or pouts and gives him the most disheartened look ever, or worst of all, Sanji grinds down on him. God, Ace is so easily led around by his dick and he hurries to follow instructions and take the next mouthful. 

Sanji has this domineering look in his eye and demanding tone and Ace is complete putty in his hands. He almost weeps in relief when Sanji finally puts the fork down and tells him he’s finished. 

“You did it! You ate it all.”

He’s so full moving hurts, he can barely breathe. It doesn’t help when Sanji rubs his belly, warm hands moving firmly over his bulging stomach and pressing down. 

“Wow,” he says in soft amazement. “It’s so hard. Does it hurt?”

“Yes,” Ace says and tries cringing away but Sanji is firm and unmoving. 

He wraps an arm around Ace’s shoulders and pulls him close. There’s a dark blush on Sanji’s cheeks and he’s looking at Ace’s lips. The position isn’t great but that doesn’t stop Sanji from pressing their lips together. He licks into Ace’s mouth, tongue swiping over Ace’s teeth and tongue as if he’s tasting the food he just ate and his hips rock in shallow movements over Ace’s clothed dick. Ace takes Sanji’s obvious interest in him as permission to slip his hand over Sanji’s thigh, palming his cock through his slacks while they make out.

It’s not enough to distract him from the tummy ache but the way Sanji grinds on him feels really nice. As uncomfortably full as he is he’s also hard as hell and the way Sanji grinds down on him is too much. 

They part and Ace squeezes Sanji’s leg, impressed with the firm muscle beneath his hands. 

“Are you full?” Sanji asks, blond hair falling over his eyes and he pushes it back. His swirly eyebrows are unique and kind of cute. Ace will have to remember to tell him so. 

“Yeah I am. Please don’t make me eat more.” Ace isn’t like his little brother Luffy, he can’t eat like a freak and still keep eating just because there’s food available but Jesus Christ if Sanji asked him to he would choke down more. 

“Mm,” Sanji licks his lips and looks at Ace’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me.”  
Ace chokes at Sanji’s words.“Right now?” 

“Yes, right now.” Sanji takes Ace’s hand and draws it to his crotch again, stroking himself using Ace’s hand.

Ace feels himself blush and his eyes dart to the door of the Going Merry. 

“What about the others? Aren’t you worried about being caught?”

“I don’t care, but it looks like you do. Better make it quick then.”

His eyelids lower and he’s staring at Ace’s lips again. Sanji is being so bold Ace can hardly believe it. 

“Wow, you’re really turned on.” Ace doesn’t know why he’s surprised, Sanji’s done nothing but give him bedroom eyes since he started stuffing his face. 

“Yeah, and I really want to sit on your dick.” 

“Oh. Okay, let’s do it.” Ace isn’t one to deny something so willingly offered. “Well, do you have oil or something?”

“I don’t need it,” Sanji says and he looks so determined but Ace grimaces. He’s being modest when he says he’s well endowed and there’s no way Sanji wouldn’t make Ace stop so they could lube up anyway. 

After some vicious complaints from Sanji about having to move off Ace’s lap and retrieve something to lube himself up with Ace fucks Sanji right there on the kitchen table, empty dishes clattering with each thrust. He’s never felt so gross and full in his life but Sanji insists he’s hot, and with the flushed way Sanji is spread out on his cock, Ace thinks maybe he believes him.


	5. SFW KidLaw Branding - Scarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Sexy suggests something a little more extreme than a tattoo and Kid is all about it.  
Chapter tags: branding, scarification, implied proposal. Knife play and edgeplay tagged just in case but this is super soft. There will be an actual knifeplay chapter later.
> 
> WC goal: 500  
WC in actuality: 1,340

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at daily challenges lmao also I have an exam in 12 hours and I studied for it sure but I've been busy writing this instead of sleeping. Anyways after day 1 went down well I decided to indulge in as many medical kinks as I possibly can. If you're up for it check out this video of a scarification piece. I love the song that plays during it but I wish they showed the actual process of removing the skin. 
> 
> Formal apology to medical and and body modification professionals. When I was doing some homework for this fic I got loads of ads about self harm and depression help jsjsjjfk

Eustass Kid is sitting stripped to the waist on the examination table in Law’s office, trying not to swing his legs back and forth impatiently while Law fucks around getting his equipment ready. 

Law finally turns to give him attention, stepping close and tracing over Kid’s chest with his finger to make a heart shape. Getting a tattoo is something Kid’s thought about for a long time and when he brought it up with Law, Law gave him a thoughtful look and suggested something a little more intense and original which suits Kid perfectly. 

“It will take a few weeks to heal.”

“Yeah, I remember when you told me the first time.” 

Law’s already gone over the risks and healing time and blah blah blah. Minor details, Kid just wants to hurry up and get his mark already. 

Law gives him a flat look and tells him to lay down.  
When it comes to actual medical problems Kid avoids doctors like the plague but he makes an exception for Law and settles back as directed. There’s plastic sheeting underneath him that makes a funny noise every time he moves to get comfortable, and it takes everything in Kid’s 23 year old mind not to make a fart joke. He’s pretty sure Law would smack him. 

Sharing this space with him is… nice, and not something he thought he’d ever enjoy with Trafalgar Law of all people when they first met, but that feels like a lifetime ago. It took a lot of work, a _lot_ of mutual understanding to get to a place where Kid can say yeah, he is gay and yeah, he loves Law. Openly. Loudly. And between his nasty attitude and his bulging muscles that he is oh-so proud of he doesn’t get a lot of shit for it outside of Killer telling him he’s disgstingly sappy. Whatever, the bastard’s just jealous.

Law looks down at him with a marker in hand and Kid smiles, raising non-existent eyebrows at the serious expression Law has. He lays very still while Law draws his intended design on Kid’s skin and endures a lecture on wound care, swearing up and down that yes, he _will_ wash his hands before he changes the bandage and no, he _won’t_ forget to cover it in plastic wrap over the first ten days. Kid’s pretty sure Law will watch him like a hawk when he takes care of the thing at home anyway, is it even worth bothering to remember this stuff? Ah, but Law will get pissy if he has to repeat himself so Kid does his best to pay attention and commit the instructions to memory. 

Kid pulls a face when Law caps the marker and looks down at the mark on his chest. The design is small, all things considered. It could even be considered subtle and understated over his left pectoral, it certainly is subtle compared to Law’s tattoos, and the nature of the procedure is how Kid knows it’s all Law. 

“If you want something different you can go pay a tattoo artist to do it.” 

“No, it’s fine. I like it. It’s very you.” 

Laying on his back gives Kid a good view of the plain ceiling in this sterile office and he looks at the fluorescent light, trying his best to ignore the sound of Law unwrapping the scalpel from its plastic wrapping. 

Law holds the scalpel, poised over Kid’s chest and looks directly in Kid’s eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to commit to this?”  
Law’s still in disbelief that Kid so readily agreed to this, but he shouldn’t be. Kid agrees to pretty much anything Law wants to try, and this seemed like something Law really wanted so Kid wants it too. Eustass Kid is weak and highly suggestible when it comes to Doctor Trafalgar Law.  
“I’m sure.”

“Don’t move, and remember. This will hurt.” Law warns him, voice steady and his gloved palm rests on Kid’s chest. “There’s an anaesthetic I can apply but I have to break the skin first.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I figured it wouldn’t be a walk in the park, Jesus, I was listening to you-” 

Kid doesn’t have time for more smartass commentary because when the tip of the scalpel pierces his skin and draws downward he finds himself quite unable to draw breath. He fights the urge to flinch when Law lifts the blade away, pausing long enough to wipe away blood that wells from the shallow wound and carries on. 

“Remember to breathe,” Law says and doesn’t look up or pause at all, his focus zeroed in on his work. Cut then wipe and cut again, Law works efficiently to outline the heart shape he marked on Kid’s skin. 

With that reminder Kid inhales through his nose, exhaling slowly through parted lips. He grits his teeth and continues breathing steadily, it helps with the pain or so he tells himself. Yeah, it fucking sucks but he’s has worse. He can take it like a champ, he knows he can, and wills himself not to jerk beneath Law’s touch. He counts the tiles in the ceiling instead, hands curling into fists then uncurling when he tells himself to relax. 

It feels like far too long until Law tells him he’s finished the outline and will cut away the skin next. Kid tells him to get on with it, starting to feel antsy. The anaesthetic helps, a lot, but the worst part is the sound in the room is absent except for the low hum of the lights and Law’s steady breathing. The loudest sound is Kid’s breaths that stutter occasionally in his chest and he tries to relax. 

It occurs to him sometime into the process that this mark is like, permanent. Forever permanent, and when it heals up it will be visible whenever Kid takes his shirt off. The thought is… not unpleasant. 

He lays there and endures the process, alternating between gritting his teeth and counting the squares in ceiling while his skin is being peeled away. Law works in small, precise motions, removing the cut skin from Kid’s chest. 

“Fuuuck,” he groans, he’s been laying still for far too long and it’s starting to get to him.  
When it’s finally over and Law cleans him up and applies a bandage a thought strikes Kid that tickles him. He looks to Law with a grin as Law sticks a wrap over the bandage. 

“Why a heart?”

“You’re asking me that now?” Law gives him a bemused look. “It’s too late if you hate the design.”

When he’s done Law gathers his materials to dispose of them and Kid very much refuses to look at his own skin that Law peeled away from him. 

“I don’t hate it,” Kid says and sits up, wincing when the movement pulls at the tender skin of his chest and the plastic sheeting beneath him tried to stick to his back. Without thinking Kid reaches up to touch the bandage and Law grabs his wrist before he can, letting him go with a stern look. Kid laughs sheepishly, right, right, clean hands and whatever. Law is normally pretty chill with his doesnt-give-a-fuck attitude that makes him simultaneously frustrating and hot as hell but medical stuff is one thing he is never relaxed about. 

Kid’s a little lightheaded and blinks through the daze so he can fix Law with a piercing gaze. He continues, “I don’t hate it, but normal people give each other engagement rings.”

“Ah,” Law says, speechless for a moment and Kid takes it as a win, he nailed it. This is why Law wanted to test him with something huge like this. Then Law smirks, “after this I don’t think we qualify as normal people.”

“So when can I expect a ring?” Kid holds up his ring finger like he’s flipping Law off 

“As soon as you buy one. I already gave you something.” Law points to the wrapped mark on Kid’s chest.


	6. NSFW Crododile/Doflamingo sex work - sugar daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile is a middle-aged divorcee with more money than he knows what to do with. Luckily for him, Doflamingo is willing to help him spend it. Doflamingo has been aged down for this one.  
Chapter tags: sex work, sugar daddy, oral sex
> 
> WC goal: 500  
WC in actuality: 958

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was sex work and I'm pretty sure sugar baby stuff suits? This is from a longer one shot I've had planned for months but I scrapped it and took the best parts for this kinktober entry. Sorry it's super late lmao

Crocodile didn’t ask for this sugar daddy stuff, and if he was going to he sure as shit wouldn’t have picked someone as irritating as Doflamingo. At the very least Crocodile would have picked the younger Donquixote brother, the man was quiet, and a little more demure, and was able to assemble an outfit that doesn’t hurt Crocodile’s eyes to behold. At any rate, Crocodile doesn’t hate his choice. Doflamingo has been a quick study in pleasing Crocodile and Crocodile is more than satisfied to be serviced by this leggy blond 

It all started like this.

Crocodile was content to ignore the young man dressed head-to-toe in pink who settled next to him as he ordered a glass of something, sipping slowly and relishing the flavour of the single malt on his tongue.

“I heard your wife left you.”

Crocodile’s brow ticks and his lips thin, savouring his whiskey suddenly an unpleasant task. He’d come to the main bar of his casino to drink away his sorrows, not be reminded of them. It was foolish, all things considered, to put himself in a public area but he wanted to drink and drinking alone in his office sounded too depressing for words. 

“Are you even old enough to be here?” Crocodile fully turns his attention to his unwanted companion and it takes him a moment to place him. Yes, he knows this one, recognises the feather coat and distinctive glasses immediately, he’s had dealings with the Donquixote family in the past. 

“Of course.” He takes a sip, grimaces at the burn, “It was my birthday not long ago. I’m _perfectly_ legal,” he purrs, angling his body toward Crocodile. He swirls the rest of the amber liquid in his glass then tosses it back, sharp adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.  
He makes a face at the burn of the alcohol and sighs, turning to Crocodile with a lascivious grin. 

“When’s the last time you got laid?” 

“None of your business.”

“That long huh?”

Crocodile takes another sip of his drink and tells himself to ignore this blond brat, promises himself that he won’t buy into whatever game he’s playing. 

“What do you want?”

Doflamingo was very simple in his approach.  
“I deserve the best and you can give it to me.” 

Crocodile turns to him with a critical gaze, looking him up and down. It’s obvious Doflamingo takes great pride in his appearance, as eye-searing as his clothes are and the man primps and preens under the obvious attention. He’s taller than Crocodile, and significantly younger. Crocodile itches for his cigar to chew on, and he wonders if Doflamingo knows what he’s getting himself into. 

An hour later he has Doflamingo on his hands and knees, keening as Crocodile pounds into him. If Crocodile knew he was setting the precedent that first time he would have offered less cash. He forked over a wad of cash and Doflamingo smiled as he flipped through the notes and fanned himself with it. 

“Thanks!”

He left his number on a slip of paper tucked inside Crocodile’s emptied wallet and left, far too pleased with himself. 

-

It was convenient. There were no romantic expectations on Crocodile, no flowers or love notes or tantrums when he forgot important dates. It was just him, his dick, and the ease of summoning Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo is the worst, Crocodile decides. He never shuts up, he’s selfish, and he’s a brat. Worst of all, Crocodile laments to himself, is the way his dastardly tongue plays along the tip of Crocodile’s dick. Doflamingo’s fist never stops pumping Crocodile’s cock and his tongue peeks out to swipe his lower lip. Doflamingo’s tongue swipes along the underside of Crocodile’s thick cock, mouth opening to take inch after inch into his luscious mouth. 

Crocodile prefers it like this, looking down on the blond bobbing his head with his lips wrapped tight around Crocodile’s cock and sucking, hearing him slurp when he draws off Crocodile’s length. Doflamingo is sucking his dick like it’s a treat and it has the bonus effect of shutting Doflamingo up, his mouth otherwise occupied with pleasuring Crocodile. 

This is what he’s good for. 

Doflamingo’s fingers brush his thighs, fondle his balls and he’s close. 

He’s smiling, and Crocodile cuffs the side of his face with the base of his gold prosthetic, knocking those stupid glasses askew. 

“Watch the teeth,” he hisses. 

Doflamingo makes a noise and pauses long enough to right his glasses then leans forward and swallows Crocodile down. This time he’s mindful of the teeth and it’s- well, it’s heavenly. It’s hot and wet and feels amazing. 

Crocodile grunts out a warning, inelegant but it was sufficient enough for Doflamingo to double his efforts.

When Crocodile comes Doflamingo keeps his lips wrapped around Crocodile’s cock and swallows it all down, firm hand pumping Crocodile through it until he’s spent.  
The seconds tick over and Crocodile can think clearly again and he looks down  
And Doflamingo is smiling again, all teeth. He licks his lips like he genuinely enjoyed the taste and Crocodile wonders if maybe he does. 

Like this, with Doflamingo on his knees and a flush high on his cheeks, lips spit-shiny and red, Crocodile feels great, like a king, and Doflamingo is his little whore right where he belongs.  
Doflamingo opens his mouth, obscenely long tongue sticking out for good measure to prove he swallowed Crocodile’s load. Crocodile settles back in his chair, mind drifting to where he put his lighter. He wants a cigar. 

It’s good. It’s what makes someone as annoying as Doflamingo worth keeping around.  
He’s satisfied, right up until Doflamingo decides to speak.

“Can I have some money?”

He closes his eyes and sighs, a sharp exhale.


End file.
